The One That Zinged Twice
by Juniour
Summary: What if after his wife died, Dracula zinged another time? Slash, FrankXDracula.


The One that Zinged Twice

Summary: What if after his wife died, Dracula zinged another time? Slash, FrankXDracula.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, any of the writers, or the monsters inhabiting it. I do however own a quarter and a piece of string. :)

Regular writing.

"Talking"

_Dreams/flash backs_

'Thoughts'

* * *

Dracula hated the rain, almost as much as he hated the sun. It always seemed so gloomy and stormy, and he knew it was kind of hypocritical since he loved gloomy things like the dark, but rain just seemed to rub him the wrong way.

His wife loved the rain. She used to drag him out of the castle just to dance in it, him with a gloomy facial expression and her giggling. Soon, he would be smiling too and they would swish across puddles and dance like no tomorrow.

It rained on the day he lost her. He has never felt as much hatred and distaste for rain in his life.

* * *

Chapter 1: Party Planning

Mavis smiled as Johnny 'Stein' covered the room in decorations for her party. She was turning 125 this year, and she was excited to have all her friends back at the hotel. It's been another 7 whole years since she met Johnny, and she couldn't wait to see everybody again to spread her happiness.

Johnny looked down at Mavis from his position on the ladder. "You excited for the big day Mavis?"

Mavis looked up, "Yeah, I really am. I just can't wait to see everybody again. I know it's only been a year since we last saw everyone, but it feels like forever. "

"I know what you mean, do you think Frank and the guys will come. I can't wait for us to do another music number."

"I'm sure they will Johnny. It wouldn't be a party without them."

As Johnny was finishing hanging up the last few streamers, Dracula slammed through the front doors. He hung his head down, huffed, and dragged his feet slowly across the carpet up to his room and slammed the doors.

Johnny and Mavis looked at each other, and then towards the door that Dracula slammed.

"That was weird"

* * *

Dracula sighed as he entered the room, and promptly threw his robe somewhere towards his robe rack. He slumped over to the bed, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

It has been over a hundred years since his wife died, and he hated feeling so alone. It never really got him down on the anniversary of Martha's death because of Mavis, but seeing her again after so long happy with her Zing mate just tore a hole in his chest. He no longer grieves Martha's death; he knows now that hatred cannot lead to anything but more hatred, but sometimes he wishes that the villagers had killed him instead. It is true torture being alone with no zing. Feeling a dark depression overcoming him, he fell in a deep, dark sleep.

_Moving hands trace across silky bluish grey skin, warm to the touch interlaced with black stiches. Soft moans and heady whimpers echoed as bodies touch together. Touching lips and tongues as lower bodies thrust, and feeling fangs elongate in ecstasy. Fangs trailing across a delicious neck, tickling and arousing his lover. Finding a sweet spot below a blue ear, sinking his fangs into the thick supple skin as things get more heated._

"_Mmmm, Dracula. More." gasped a deep voice._

_Deathly pale fingers trailing down tall blue shoulders, slamming the other person into a stone wall. Growling as pale fingers grip a hard chest and slowly swirl down a treasure trail to a huge weeping prize. Voice begging to stop teasing, and a fanged mouth swiftly taking the price in and licking the tip, deep throating to sweet gasps and screams. _

"_Drac, not going to last long." A familiar voice choked out. Eyes going red and everything going black as indescribable pleasured peaked and exploded out in fireworks. Dracula swallowing sweet essence before collapsing out of breathe on a muscular thigh. _

* * *

Dracula awoke panting, and out of breath. He ran his hands down his face and threw back the sheets. His sheets were wet, and his boxers were soaked with cum. Dracula had no idea how the dream occurred. He hadn't had any sexual urges since his wife died, and this was the first time he has ever had a wet dream. 'What could this mean, and who was the familiar person?'

Determined that he would do some research later, Dracula changed his clothes and sheets to get ready for the day. He had almost forgotten that this week was the time to celebrate Mavis's 125th birthday. Feeling kind of silly for his behavior earlier, he threw himself in his work.

Just as he was finishing up, Dracula heard a knock at the door. "Come In"

Dracula smiled as his Daughter walked in, but it dipped slightly as Johnny entered too. It still hurt to see them so happy, even if it was selfish to think so.

"Dad, Johnny and I were concerned about what happened earlier. Are you Ok?

Dracula smiled at his daughter. "Mavis it was nothing, I was just thinking about how your Mother would have been proud to see you so happy with your zing mate."

"I am happy you think so Dad, but she is proud of you too. I know it must have been hard losing her Dad, but me, Johnny, and all of the people here love you too so don't forget that."

"I won't my buttercup, and I appreciate that. Now you and Johnny go have some fun, why I get some stuff done. You know your big day is coming up, so shoo."

Mavis giggled. "Okay Dad, see you later."

As Mavis and Johnny walked away Mavis glanced back at her dad and frowned at his sad expression. She came to check on him earlier and he was having weird dreams. She knew her dad was probably missing her mom, and so from this seed of thought, Mavis started to grow a plan.

* * *

End of 1st Chapter.


End file.
